Goodbye Quatre...
by Aereana
Summary: Sad, sad fic. Set in AU, Quatre was killed in war and Duo is saying goodbye... Aw, just read. Tearjerker. Oh yeah, I'm a new author! Whoopee! Hiyas!


The young man sat on the stone bench in the graveyard. His wild hair was slightly ruffled in the light breeze that snaked its way through the tombstones and it sang through the trees and grass. His long, chestnut hair spilled down his back, no longer bound into its normal braid. Somehow.. somehow it just didnt seem right to tie such a thing up. So it spread on the wind like a proud banner.  
  
Duo sat leaning foreward, his elbows propped up on his knees as he stared at the name on the marker in front of him.  
  
Quatre Rababa Winner  
Loving son, brother, and friend  
  
After the name of the beloved, peaceful pilot, a poem had been inscribed.  
  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am the thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sun on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awake in the morning's hush;  
I am the cool uplifting rush.  
Of quiet birds in circled flight;  
I am the stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there. I did not die.  
  
Duo studied that message for a while. His blue eyes shimmered with threats of tears, yet they did not spill. In his hand, Duo held a single, long stemmed rose. After a moment, the American got a hold of himself, and began to talk.  
  
"Its been over a year now... The war is over. Its over, Quatre. You would be proud. Everyone is working together, Earth and the colonies. You would be so happy. You always wanted peace. We all know that. You never really wanted to fight..  
  
You know, Relena's pregnant now. Yeah, Heero and Relena are engaged. Relena isnt even showing yet. But she will soon, the doctor says she's almost two months along. And even Zechs-well, Milliardo. I mean, he's happy. He's going to be an uncle. Oh yeah, he popped the question to Noin three weeks ago. Everyone was frantic with the planning. Except Heero.. but can you imagine Heero being frantic? Anyhow, the wedding was 4 days ago. Man, Quatre, you would have loved it. There was violin and flute music, and everything was white and lacy and clean. You know, they even had a little thing there in honor of you. I mean, there were white and red roses, and a big picture of you. One where you were wearing a suit and smiling into the camera. You looked so happy. Everyone took some time to come over and sit with you.. some people came and talked. Some people prayed. I just sat there and looked at your picture. Its so hard to believe you arent with us anymore.  
  
And Wufei.. He and Sally have been at each other's throats all year. Its plain enough to see that they are crazy about each other, I mean, its obvious. But the thing is, they dont know it.  
  
Trowa's been okay... I mean, he's still really withdrawn, but he has been opening up a bit. Especially to Catherine. Man, it must be nice to have a sister.." Here, Duo stopped for a second as his voice caught. "And your sisters, well, they miss you too. We all do. Damnit Quatre, of all of us, why did it have to be you?"  
  
The first tears slid out from beneath Duo's closed eyelids. He let the tears fall for a few minutes before resuming his monologue.  
  
"Me and Hilde have been alright.. I mean, we're having a few rough times, but we'll pull through. We're both too stubborn to let each other go. Damn, I love her so much. I just wish I could tell her in so many words..  
  
You know, Dorothy is living with Relena and Heero now. She was really messed up after... your last fight. She wouldnt eat for days. And it even seemed like she was going to have to go for counciling.. but Hilde got her talking again. Sounds nuts, huh? Her and Hilde.. But Hilde's an amazing woman. Hell, so is Dorothy.  
  
You know, its getting late... I dont wanna leave you buddy, but Hilde'll be wondering where I've been.. and I dont wanna sleep on the couch again." Duo made a weak attempt for a smirk, but this time, it faded into a watery, wistful smile. "Well... We love ya, man. Never forget that. May God bless you.."  
  
Duo knelt and placed the rose before the stone, his tears falling freely now, dampening the headstone where they fell. Then, standing, traced a cross over his heart.  
  
"In the name of the Father... the Son... and the Holy Spirit... Goodbye, old buddy.."  



End file.
